Mione's Crush
by Sayamynx
Summary: Hermione has a crush, but she doesn't know what to do... AU Songfic Oneshot HG?I'll let you figure it out Strong T rating


**Mione's Crush**

Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP characters. Mandy Moore owns the song "Crush". I own the idea and the character Brittany.

A/N: This story is AU, and an idea that I got while on vacation. I was listening to all my old CDs, and this song came on. I listened to the lyrics and the idea just came. So, the war is over, some of the Slytherins never came back for their seventh year, and Draco had shown his true colors by revealing his secret spy role to the Order. Enjoy!

Oh, and it will help you to understand MORE of the story to actually read the song lyrics when you get there, and not just skip over them.

**READ AUTHORS NOTE TO UNDERSTAND SOME STORY POINTS**

**-----------**

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione Granger screamed, jumping up and down in Grimmauld Place as she read her Hogwarts letter. "I'M HEAD GIRL!"

Harry and Ron turned to her with identical grins on their faces.

"We knew you would get it, Mione," Ron said, getting up and giving her a brotherly hug. He had pretty much gotten over his crush on her, and saw her more as a sister like Ginny.

Just then, the door opened. "I take it by all this noise that Mya got Head Girl?" A male voice asked.

The trio turned toward the voice, and smiled as they saw Draco. "Drake, man! You're right, Mione gets the honor." Harry and Draco had become friends after Draco had made his proclamation. Ron took more time, but the three soon became really close.

Hermione, however, was smiling for a different reason. She had always had a huge crush on Draco, and now they were all good friends. She still couldn't tell anyone, though, because she was scared that he would find out and laugh at her.

Draco turned toward Hermione. "Actually, the honor is all mine," he started, "as I will be getting to share a dormitory with my best friend all year."

Hermione's jaw dropped. _Did he just say that** I** was his best friend?_ What came out of her mouth was thankfully different than her thoughts.

"_You're_ Head Boy?" she asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Draco nodded.

Draco had always wanted Hermione. She was the only girl who wasn't throwing herself at him, and he liked her for that. She was also very intelligent, kind, and sensitive. It also didn't hurt that she had grown into a fine woman over the last few years.

She had filled out in all the right places, and her hair had definitely calmed down. It was no longer bushy, but soft curls cascaded down her back. It had lightened to a honey-brown. She was beautiful in his eyes. He just thought he never had a chance.

She was not the kind of girl who would go for someone just for looks, so he thought he should just try to get over the crush. Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing.

He wouldn't find her pretty enough. Sure, she was smart, but beautiful? Not by a long shot. Or so she thought.

Harry and Ron got up to clap Draco on the back in congratulations, and Hermione got a spark of Gryffindor courage. After Harry and Ron had removed their hands from his back, Hermione jumped on him and gave him a hug.

Draco was surprised when Hermione hugged him, but definitely not displeased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Hermione could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt as he moved his arms. She shivered in delight at the feeling, and was determined to hug him more often.

After they stopped hugging, the four went on their own ways. Draco walked with Hermione on the way to their rooms, as Draco had been staying with them for the summer. They were talking about fan mail, and how to destroy it.

After the war, the four had been dubbed heroes, and everyone loved them. They got dozens of letters from fans every day. Hermione just threw them all in the fire, while Draco vanished them.

Draco said goodbye to her and continued on to his own room. He lay on his bed and wondered how he would get her out of his mind.

-----

The rest of the summer went by in a blur. Soon enough, they were back at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore was announcing the two friends as Heads. They left the feast after, and were shown to their common room. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

The first week went by like every other first week. Homework was passed out, teachers were stressing about being ready for that year's exams. The only thing different was that Hermione was focusing less on her studies and spending more time talking with Draco.

Hermione stayed true to her promise; she hugged him every night before they left for bed. She wished that someday these hugs could be more than just friendship hugs, but she could settle with that for now.

They talked about everything: their fears, their dreams, their goals, everything. The only things they kept from each other were their crushes. Soon, though, Draco had solved the mystery of getting his mind off Hermione.

A girl in Ravenclaw had declared her crush for him, and he accepted. That night, he was talking to Hermione about it, not noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"She's smart, she's nice, she's very pretty," Draco stated, pacing the room excitedly. "I can't believe I didn't notice Brittany before!"

Hermione smiled sadly. _Just what I thought. He would never like me,_ Hermione thought.

"Congratulations, Draco," she said softly, not wanting him to hear the sadness in her voice. Draco smiled at her.

"Thanks. I think I have a good shot with her. Thanks for being a good friend," Draco said, dreamily staring at Hermione, but not actually seeing her. Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears, but she shook her head and stood up.

"Sorry Draco, but I'm feeling tired. I think I'll go to bed," Hermione said, making her way towards the stairs. Without waiting for a reply, or giving him a hug, she went to her room, and fell onto her bed crying. _I'll never have him now…_

The next day, Hermione went on like nothing happened, but her heart would break whenever she saw Draco and Brittany together. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were getting worried about her when she kept tearing up.

"What's wrong Hermione? You keep looking like you're going to cry," Ginny asked her at lunch. Hermione just sniffed.

"I just don't feel well. I think I have a cold," Hermione said, hoping she was convincing enough. She was just about to excuse herself when an owl dropped a letter on her plate.

She opened it up and saw that the headmaster wanted to see her and Draco in his office right away for Head business. Sighing, Hermione got up and made her way out of the Great Hall. She didn't see Draco following her with Brittany at his side.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait up!" Draco called, and he ran up to her while she pretended not to have heard him. Draco tried asking what was wrong, but both Hermione and Brittany were giving him glares.

They made it to his office in silence, and the Heads left Brittany by the Griffin. Once in the room, they sat down. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I assume you know that you have to plan a Halloween Ball this year?" he asked, eyes twinkling. The two Heads nodded.

"Good. I will let you two decide the themes, decorations, and music, and I just need to know by next Friday. Good luck!" And with that, they were dismissed.

Brittany was still waiting for Draco when they got down the stairs. Once Draco stepped down, Brittany was all over him. Hermione regarded her with disgust. _She's as bad as Pansy can get._

Hermione shook her head and went to her next class.

-----

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Headmaster's office once again. They had just finished telling him the details of the costume ball they were planning to have. Dumbledore nodded his approval and then sent them on their ways.

Brittany latched onto Draco again when they left the office. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away to the Heads common room; she had a great idea, and she wanted to make sure it would work.

Hermione went to her bedroom and looked through her CDs. She knew that muggle devices didn't work in Hogwarts, so she charmed her CD player to work on magic.

Hermione was looking for a special song, one that she could sing. Finally, she found it. She smiled, and put it in the CD player. Casting a silencing charm on the room, she began to practice the song.

She wasn't sure if it would help the situation, but she knew it would help if she got it out. It was the perfect song, and one of her favorites. She knew she didn't have the greatest voice, but she didn't think it was all bad.

She planned it all, and then walked back out of her room to go back to the Headmaster's office. The sight that met her eyes made her want to go back the way she came.

Draco and Brittany were on the couch making out, and Draco was taking off her shirt. Hermione was shocked still, and her heart felt like it was wrenched from her body. She composed herself, and descended the stairs.

"Honestly, if I knew you two would be shagging in the heads dorm, I would have gone back to Gryffindor," Hermione snapped, disgusted.

Draco and Brittany pulled away, startled. "No one's stopping you, you know, you slut," Brittany retorted. Draco looked at her shocked.

She had to admit, it hurt. But Hermione wouldn't give up. "There's no 'i' in slut, Brittany, but there is a 'u'," she responded coldly. With that answer, she left the room, leaving two surprised teens in her wake.

Hermione ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once there, she stopped outside by the wall, and she let the tears go. She slid down the wall crying, and she let it all out. _Is it still worth it, after that episode back there?_ She asked herself. _Draco would have shagged her right there in front of me if I hadn't said anything._

Hermione resolved that even if Draco didn't figure it out, it would get off her chest and take a load of stress off her shoulders. Composing herself once more, she gave the password and climbed the stairs again.

Professor Dumbledore invited her in and listened to her idea. His eyes were twinkling when she finished.

"So you have a little crush on our Head Boy, and you want to sing a song at the dance to let everyone know you have a crush? It's a great idea to get that off your chest, how would you feel about singing it first song of the evening?"

Hermione thought for a minute before she answered. "I think that would be the best idea. I wouldn't feel comfortable singing it later."

The Headmaster clapped his hands happily and dismissed her. Ah, how he missed young love…

Hermione walked back to the common room feeling much better. When she got there, Brittany was no where in sight and Draco was reading on the couch. Hermione ignored him and went straight up to her room to practice.

-----

It was the morning of the ball. At breakfast, Hermione was wondering if she couldn't just back out right now. She was walking back to her common room when she heard voices in an empty classroom.

"Brittany, I just can't do this anymore. I feel like you're just using me for sex." _Was that Draco?_

"You don't mean that Draco."_ Guess it was._

"Yes, I do. It's over Brittany. Just leave me alone."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she heard that. She ran back to her room to practice a little more before the ball and make sure it was all perfect. She practiced until lunch, and then went to the Great Hall.

Hermione met Draco halfway there. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being such a bitch before. Are we still friends?" Hermione asked him, looking hopeful. _Is there still a chance?_

Draco smiled at her. "Of course we are. It's partially my fault. Since Brittany came I feel like I've been ignoring you. I'm the one who should be sorry." _I guess there is!_

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "No harm done, then. Here, we're at the Hall."

They went there separate ways, and Hermione was happier than she had been for weeks.

-----

Hermione was getting ready to go down to the ball. She was, of course, dateless, as she was waiting for her crush. She took one last deep breath in the mirror and left the room.

Draco had already gone down, as he wasn't in the common room. She had seen his costume earlier; he was going as the Phantom from her favorite musical, the Phantom of the Opera. He had left his hair blonde, though, as that was his most recognizable trait.

Hermione thought her costume choice had been rather appropriate for the even about to take place. She was going as a movie star, with the beautiful red-carpet type dress. It was a cream-colored, form-fitting dress that had three quarter sleeves and went down to above her knees. The neck line showed a small amount of cleavage, and was high enough to still be considered "innocent".

Her hair was beautiful, with two locks from the front clipped together in the back over the rest of her curls. She had added glitter to her golden tresses to make them more noticeable, and had added a light amount of make-up. She truly did look like a movie star.

She made it down to the entrance in time to see the doors begin to open. She hurried ahead on her 4-inch heels to lead in with Draco as Heads. When they made it to the front table, Draco whispered to her, "You really look beautiful tonight, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and thanked him. Her nerves were getting the better of her now, and she wondered if she should go a head with the plan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts' Halloween ball," Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed. "I hope you all have a good time, so now I will let our Head Girl start the ball." _Too late now._

Hermione stood up and, ignoring Draco's surprised face, walked over to the magical microphone.

"I am going to start this ball by singing a song for a special someone in my life. I will give you the whole ball to figure out who he is, as I will not tell you. So please listen, as this might be for you." And the music started.

"_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you _

I know i should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't wanna know  
I just wanna hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you

I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you

_I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you."_

When Hermione was done, the Hall was silent for a few seconds, and then applause just erupted out. Everyone was cheering, even the Slytherins. Hermione stepped down from the microphone, blushing.

She went and sat by one of Hagrid's huge pumpkins. Harry and Ron fought their ways over to her and she smiled at them.

"That was a bloody good job of singing, Mione," Ron said, giving her a hug. "But can you honor me with a dance?" The bad had just started playing.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, Ron, but I'm only going to dance with my crush tonight."

Ron looked crestfallen. "What if he doesn't want to dance with you?" Ron asked, sulking slightly.

Hermione shrugged. "Then I won't dance."

Harry and Ron shook their heads at her and walked away. She leaned back and relaxed; it might be awhile before Draco came over.

Hermione was right. She had lots of boys coming up to her, but each time she said no. They would always slink off disappointedly.

Finally, after about an hour, Draco approached her. She smiled at him when he stood in front of her. He smiled back at her.

"Would this beautiful woman honor me with a dance?" Draco asked flirtingly, holding out a hand to her. He had seen her say no to all the guys who had approached her, even Harry and Ron. He just knew that if she said yes, he was her crush.

Hermione giggled and took his hand. Standing up, she said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Draco's heart soared. He was her crush! And she was his crush! And if the song was true, she loved him. Well, he would have to ask her.

As they made their way on to the dance floor, other boys stopped to watch. Some girls did, too. They watched as the Heads danced, disappointed in knowing that he was her crush, but surprised, too. Who would have thought Hermione would like Draco?

Harry and Ron shook their heads in wonderment. Why didn't they see this before?

"Well mate, at least we know who Mione's crush is," Harry said.

On the dance floor, Draco asked Hermione the question. "In the song, you said you loved me. Do you mean it?"

Hermione blushed and hung her head. "Yes," she whispered.

Draco gently forced her chin up. "Don't be ashamed. I feel the same way," Draco whispered back. Hermione looked at him in surprise. She started smiling, and let Draco lean in for a kiss.

And that was how we learned of Mione's crush.

----------

Whoo-hoo! I'm finally done! That took me 6 bloody hours to write. It was fun, though, and I would like to know what you think. hinthint

Please review!


End file.
